With the increasing development of Bluetooth technology, a variety of different types of Bluetooth players are more and more. For example, the Bluetooth player includes a Bluetooth speaker, a Bluetooth TV (television) and the like. In the related art, when a Bluetooth player accesses a network, a user terminal may control the Bluetooth player via a specified APP (Application). However, when the Bluetooth player is cut off network access, the user terminal is unable to control the Bluetooth player via the specified APP. Since the user could not know the reason, difficulty in controlling the Bluetooth player by the user is increased.